1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in an engine balancer driving arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional in line four-cylinder engine, a variety of devices have been proposed for preventing vibration of the engine by dissipating the secondary vertical vibromotive forces of the engine. However, such devices cannot eliminate the secondary vibromotive moment due to the reciptocating mass nor due to the explosion torque.
As is well known in the art, a balancer driving mechanism is disposed in front of an existing engine separately from the driving mechanism which operates an auxiliary mechanism, such as a water pump, a cooling fan, an oil lamp or a dynamo. Since the balancer driving mechanism is arranged in the direction of the engine crank-shaft, the overall length of the engine is inevitably made larger. Since, moreover, the foregoing mechanisms are arranged together in a remarkably small space, the assembly and repair thereof becomes quite complicated.
The latter problem is especially prominent when it becomes necessary to use a reversing mechanism for reversing one of the paired balancer shafts. The use of a reversing mechanism will render the overall construction of the balancer driving mechanism more complicated and will result in higher costs.